Harry Drives Aragorn Crazy
by TheFictionAddictionIsReal
Summary: What if Aragorn gained a very strange and annoying companion?
1. Chapter 1

Aragorn resisted the urge to cry. Again. The strange young man had been following him around for days, talking nonstop. Even worse, the things he said _never_ made sense. The Ranger was ninety-nine percent sure that the man ("Just call me Harry") had some sort of magic. He wore clothes that Aragorn had not seen anywhere on Middle-Earth and was always eating some strange food ("Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Want one?"), that apparently came from thin air.

Aragorn just couldn't stand it anymore. He had tried _everything_ to get away from the demon with innocent green eyes and messy black hair. The Ranger had even tracked down an orc pack, hoping they would at least injure the ravenette, giving him an excuse to leave Harry at the nearest village. No such luck. As soon as he had started fighting, the young wizard had stood on the sidelines waving some sort of ball made of strips of some material Aragorn had never seen before (pom-poms) and cheering him on with the most idiotic rhymes the man had ever heard in his life. Even the orcs ran away from him. He had tried sneaking away from camp while the other man slept, but Harry had been waiting for him about five miles away ("You silly boy, you almost forgot me.")

He had tried asking Harry why he was following the Ranger, but all he got was more confusing answers ("Because I like excitement, and excitement likes you, of course,"). When Gandalf asked him to meet the Hobbits in Bree, he had jumped at the chance to get away from the demon, until Gandalf crushed his hopes with one blow, ("You should take that friend of yours, Harry, yes? He seemed like a good ally to have in a tight spot."). Aragorn almost told him right then and there that Harry was a demon, and he would probably sit by and laugh at them if they were in trouble. However, he respected Gandalf's opinion and knew that the Istar was probably right. He just wished he didn't have to live with the other man for any longer than he had to. The Dúnedain almost regretted his thoughts when Harry lit up after Aragorn told him he could come with him to meet the Hobbits. ("You mean, you want me to come with you?" the wizard had breathed, looking as though someone had just given him the world). The older man decided that the next few weeks might not be so bad.

He changed his mind after two days.


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn glanced around furtively, closing the door behind him. He had finally gotten away from Harry, but he decided that you can never be too careful. Satisfied that the area was clear, he slumped against the wall and thought about the past few days. After they had gotten the hobbits to Rivendell, he had figured that Harry would leave. No such luck. Also, for some reason, no one else seemed to realize Harry was a terrifying demon. His foster-father had been visibly impressed by Harry's knowledge of healing, and Elladan and Elrohir were in awe of his pranking skills. Even Arwen had enjoyed his stories and tales of lands far beyond the sea, tales of women and men who had risen beyond the expectations of their families and friends to change the world. Or at least that's what she said. Aragorn was starting to become desperate, what could he possibly do to get rid of this Thing that had convinced everyone he was as tame as a kitten. At least he could get away from him by showing him the stables. He knew Harry loved horses, but Aragorn didn't think they would distract him for lo... "FOUND YOU!" someone yelled directly into his ear. He screamed, jumping away from the wall, and sprinting down the hall. Harry looked after him in puzzlement, but then his face lit up. "Tag!" He yelled running after Aragorn.

 **This is the second part to my new fic, yay! This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but then people actually liked it so I decided to give y'all another chapter. Just a warning, this will be a drabble fic focusing on Harry tormenting Aragorn in random places during the LotR canon. It probably won't be chronological, and there will be NO slash. I don't read or write slash, so if you have a problem with that, stop reading. Please respect me as the author and my choices. Love y'all, bye. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry spun around and beheaded another Orc, laughing manically all the while, with the gleam of death in his vibrant green eyes. He saw one of the little ones struggling against an Orc twice his size. He liked the little people, they were not greedy or cruel like most of the creatures he had encountered in his long life. Without a second thought, he sent a wandless curse at the monster, killing it instantly. Harry knew he was crazy and he embraced it. He _enjoyed_ it. No one expected him to be a savior, or to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good. He could just do or say whatever he wanted. Harry felt another monster attempting to sneak up on him, drew out his favorite daggers, and stabbed it through the heart. He liked his daggers. They had been made for him by an old friend who had learned the long-lost art of combining metalwork and magic, and the result was far more powerful and permanent than any other weapon Harry had ever come across. He saw Aragon across the room and made his way over to him. He put himself at his friend's back and they worked in tandem, a deadly whirlwind making its way through the room to protect the others. Harry did consider Aragon his friend, even though he enjoyed torturing the man every now and again. Aragon was the only reason Harry had even tagged along on this ridiculous venture. Harry had come along even though he didn't really like any of the others. The Istari reminded him a little too much of old Dumbles, with his plans and agendas. The elf seemed nice enough, but Harry had had bad experiences with the Woodland elves that made him slow to trust. He thought all Dwarrow folk to be greedy and suspicious creatures (again, bad experiences), and the little ones all seemed terrified of him. Why, he didn't know, but he did regret not being able to get to know them better. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, he would protect them all regardless. If Aragon thought they were worth fighting for, then he would fight for them. Simple.

 **AN: Just a little drabble to explain Harry's view on the others. And to show his scatterbrainedness. Is that even a word? Sorry it's been so long, I've had homework. College Chemistry is killer. In case any of y'all were wondering, Harry only uses the names of those he is close to. As time goes on, and he grows closer to some of the others, he will start using their names as well. Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know we're lost, right?" _Yes, but I'm not about to admit it_ "And that we are going to be late to the super-secret council thingy?" _I am also aware of that. Still not going to admit it_ "Why do men hate asking for directions so much." Aragorn stopped in his tracks, stared at Harry, and asked, "Who are we going to ask for directions? We are in the middle of nowhere, and I doubt there's another person in any direction for miles." Harry grinned, "I was just going to ask the snake over there." "SNAKE!" Aragorn screamed and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry smirked, "Why Aragorn, I had no idea you were so afraid of snakes." Aragorn just as quickly jumped out of Harry's arms and attempted to salvage what was left of his pride. After he had calmed, he spoke, "Be serious-" "That's my dogfather." Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but continued, "Who _are_ you supposed to ask for directions out here?" Harry smirked, "I told you."

 **Merry Christmas! Just a little drabble for y'all recovering from the holidays. I'm probably going to continue this in a couple of weeks, but I wanted to upload this before I go to bed. Happy Holidays;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry peered around the corner. The only people he saw were two of the elves discussing the upcoming party. _Perfect_ , he thought. _Operation H.O.R.S.E. commencing._ He quietly snuck by them, even though he could have been louder than a herd of elephants and they still wouldn't have heard or seen him. It was the principle of the thing. _Let's see, just one more turn and then I should be... Ah-hah, found you._ He snuck into the stables and pulled off his cloak. Ignoring the curious sniffs from the horses, he went straight down to the stall farthest from the entrance. _Hello Beautiful, how have you been?_ She was his favorite horse in the elven stables by far. Similar to the Arabian breeds in his homeworld, she stood at about fifteen hands, with a beautiful ebony coat. "Hello love, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you. Everyone's in a tizzy out there, trying to get some ring into a giant volcano. It's been rather amusing. Of course, I could just pop over and toss it in, but that would ruin our fun, wouldn't it." he said, running his hands over her neck. "I've told you before, but you remind me of my horses, you know? I miss them sometimes. I suppose I could summon one, but I don't think I should. Normally, I wouldn't be worried, but probably most everybody here could see them. It might cause a bit of a disturbance." He sighed. He loved horses, he really did. They always seemed to ground him, to bring him back to reality, if only for a little while. He startled, hearing someone's footsteps approaching. "Sorry, love. Looks like I'll have to leave a bit earlier than I would like. I'll see you again soon." He hurriedly put his cloak back on as the stablemaster came round to check on the horses. Looking back over his shoulder one last time, he quickly fled from the stables.

 **Okay, I swear I meant to write before now. Unfortunately, I got the flu. Yep, the same one that seems to be storming the nation at the moment. After I got over that, then classes started back, and I've been really busy trying to keep up. Honestly, I shouldn't even be writing this because I have my first presentation for my Fundamentals of Public Speaking class in the morning. It should go well, I've been practicing it, and my brother gave me some advice. He took a public speaking class last year, and made an A in it, so I should be fine. To be honest with y'all, when I first started writing this, I meant it to be a crackfic. I named it like a crackfic, summary and everything, but this is starting to get a bit more serious. So what do y'all think? Should I run with what I'm doing, and make it into an actual story, or should I just go back to what I was doing at first? Even though I think the actual crack!chapters sound more strained than the rest of the story. This is the first story that I've actually put up here, and I'm still trying to find out what I'm good at. Anyway, I'm going to stop before the summary is longer than the actual chapter. Bye, love y'all! Remember, questions, comments, and concerns are always welcome!**


End file.
